Bajo la Influencia
by Laberinto de Cristal
Summary: Traducción. De Yellow Mask. Despues de una Fiesta navideña, Riza es voluntaria para llevar a un Roy borracho hasta su casa, pero el alcohol es bueno para hacer que la gente pierda sus inhibiciones... Oneshot RoyAi. Semiacompaña a Ebriedad.


**Bajo la influencia**

Por** _Yellow Mask_**

_Traduccion de Laberinto de Cristal_

**Spoilers**: Winry trabajando en Rush Valley. El enamoramiento de Barry el carnicero hacia Riza.

**Disclaimer**: FMA no es mio.

_NA: Solo algunas tonterías que me llegaron un día a la cabeza. Estoy escribiendo tantos fics multi-capitulares serios que pensé en revisitar los One-shots humorísticos. Y si, estoy al tanto de que el Cristianismo no existe en el universo de Fullmetal Alchemist, pero necesitaba una excusa para emborracharlos, así que... ¡Fiesta Navideña! Es una pieza que semi-acompaña a Ebriedad, el equivalente EdWin. Esta historia sigue al 'Roy borracho', la otra sigue al 'Ed borracho'. El comienzo es igual para ambos, solo que de distintos puntos de vista._

_Y por cierto, se ubica en el universo manga._

_**oooooooo**_

Riza sabia que probablemente debería haber detenido a Roy desde el momento en que las palabras 'competencia de bebida' fueron mencionadas. Pero, como el retador era Edward Elric, pensaba que la competencia terminaría antes de que el Coronel se emborrachara mucho. Aparentemente, habia subestimado el nivel de tolerancia alcohólica de Ed.

Estiró su mano, apoyándola encima del vaso de Roy, al tiempo que este intentaba llevárselo a los labios. ¿Cuántas había bebido ya?.¿Doce?.¿Trece?.

"Creo que ya es suficiente, señor."

Él rasgó los ojos como si tuviera dificultad para verla. Considerando la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido, Riza se pregunto que tan cerca de la verdad estaba.

"Vaaaamoooosh, Hawkeye," gimoteó él, "Sholo uno mash…"

"Ninguno más. Ya ha tomado demasiado."

Él miró enojado a su oponente, el ahora exageradamente mareado Alquimista de Acero. "¿Vesh?. Te dije lo tengo pior."

Riza estuvo momentáneamente preocupada por Edward, hasta que miro al otro lado de la mesa a Winry intentando sacar el vaso de entre los dedos de Ed.

"Win'yyyyy…" exclamó. "Me eshtaba gushtando esho."

Entonces el comentario de Roy pareció penetrar su mente saturada de alcohol. "¿Tu?. ¿Tenerlo pior?. ¡Ja!."

Riza contuvo un suspiro, peleando las ganas de masajearse la cabeza. Se suponía que iba a ser una agradable y amistosa fiesta de Navidad – Winry incluso había venido desde Rush Valley para celebrar las fiestas con los hermanos Elric. Pero Ed y Roy tenían que ser idiotas. Aunque un concurso de beber no era como se había imaginado que terminaría todo...

"Hawkeye…" La voz de Roy la saco de sus observaciones internas, su mano jalando el vaso que la mano de ella mantenía con firmeza pegado a la mesa. "Nesheshito beber esho. Él no t'ene que tomar mash, shi tomo esho. ¡Yo gano!."

"Bastardo" La pronunciación de Ed perdió su fuerza por la forma en que cruzaba levemente los ojos. "Aun shi ganash, yo digo que lo tengo pior."

"¡Claro que no!." Exclamo Roy. "Sholo la ves por a... arreglosh – Yo ten'go que ver a Riza todos 'osh díash."

"Uh… ¿tiene alguna idea del motivo de su discusión?." Aventuró Winry.

"Tengo la sensación de que no quiero saberlo" bufo Riza, intentando hacer que Roy se ponga de pie.

"Voy a llevar al coronel a su casa." Le aviso a la habitación en general. "Y creo que también me retirare por esta noche."

"Vamos Hawkeye," sonrió pícaramente Breda. "La noche todavía es joven."

"Ya pasa de medianoche"

"¿Huh?." El rollizo soldado se volvió a ver el reloj. "Oh, sí."

"¿Alguien sabe dónde esta Al?." Gimió Winry, intentado ayudar a Ed a incorporarse. "Podría servirme una mano súper fuerte aquí."

"Se fue con Fuery," le recordó Riza. "Al hospital de niños. ¿Recuerdas?."

Winry gimió. "Bueno, parece que solo somos tu y yo, Ed."

"Bien 'or mi" Se rió tontamente el rubio.

Mientras Riza sacaba a Roy casi a la rastra de la habitación, pudo jurar que oyó a Ed diciéndole a Winry que su saco habia sido robado. Habría sido causa de preocupación si no lo hubiera visto colgado en el perchero mientras ayudaba a Roy por el pasillo.

_**oooooooo**_

Aplastar una mano llena de nieve helada contra la cara de Roy pareció restaurarlo un poco. Recupero el equilibrio, al menos lo suficiente para que solo se apoye en ella cada ciertos pasos, opuesto a todo el tiempo como al principio.

Pero el alcohol pareció haber aflojado su lengua, y Roy no estaba mostrando ninguna inclinación de controlarla nuevamente.

"No me gushta la nieve" Sacudió sus manos húmedas miserablemente. Ya hacia rato que Riza le había sacado los guantes, en caso de que accidentalmente prendiera fuego a su camisa en su estado actual. "Nop. No me gushta la nieve. Demashiado como la shuvia."

Hizo una pausa, mirándola intensamente. "La pun'a de tu narizsh esta roja."

Riza controló las ganas de girar los ojos. Aunque compitiendo contra su exasperación estaba una pequeña voz en su cabeza que le decía que él se veía... lindo... parado en la nevisca y mirándola con una expresión confundida en el rostro. Como un niño pequeño.

"Tush labiosh 'tan rojosh." Observó Roy, entonces inesperadamente comenzó a hacer pucheros. "Esho no esh jushto."

"¿Que es lo que no es justo?."

"Tu. La mashoria de las mujeresh tienen que _hasher_ algo que enshienda mi interésh sexshual, pero todo lo que tienesh que hasher tú esh etar cerca y exishtir. Esho no esh jushto."

Aunque fue dicho como una queja ebria y petulante, logro por si solo detener todo el proceso de pensamiento de Riza. ¿Había escuchado bien?. ¿Roy pensaba que ella era...sexy?. ¿Acaso él la...?.

Aplasto la idea tan rápido como se hubo formado. Ella le atraía, eso es todo lo que le dijo. No podía tener la esperanza de algo más, y estaba sorprendida de haber obtenido tanto ya. Incluso en sus sueños más salvajes, nunca imagino que Roy le devolviera su afecto...

Ella apartó sus pensamientos cuando noto que Roy seguía balbuceando. "Y eshe esh el porque dishcutiamosh. Por cual de 'os dosh eshta mass sexshualmente frushtado."

"¿Frustrado sexualmente?. ¿Usted?. ¿No puede conseguirse alguna de esas mujerzuelas para que duerma con usted?." Riza se pudo haber pateado a sí misma por el pequeño toque de celos que se oyó en su voz.

"Pero ellash no shon tu." Murmuro Roy, sonando desamparado. "Eshas no shon una sexshy franco'iradora rubia, terca, con temperamento exploshivo que pue'e patear mi trashero en un shegundo-"

Se interrumpió abruptamente, mirándose su propia cintura. "Creo...creo que eshtoy exshitado."

Riza, por su parte estaba mirándolo incrédula. Esto sonaba como más que simple lujuria. Mucho más...

Entonces se dio un fuerte sacudón mental. Este no era el momento de pensar en eso. Cuando Roy estuviera otra vez sobrio, tal vez. Pero ahora no.

"Creo que deberemos hablar de esto mas tarde, pero en este momento, necesitamos llevarlo a su casa-"

Pero Roy no la estaba oyendo. "Pero claro, 'toy exshitado la mayor parte del día. Espeshialmente cuando tu entrash en eshe sexshy modo teniente. A veshes, cuando te inclinash 'obre mi eshcritorio con el papeleo yo quishiera..." Él se volvió a balbuceos incoherentes.

Riza estaba conmocionada. ¿'Sexy modo teniente'?. Estuvo tentada a pedirle detalles, pero rápidamente reafirmo su voto de que no lo haría mientras él estuviera ebrio.

"Y eshe esstupido pedasho de armadura…" El tono de Roy era oscuro. "Como-she-llame Carnicero. Flirteando contigo todo el tiempo, y eshe abrazo... como shi tuviera todo el derecho a manoshearte ashí. Dishiendote 'señorita'... quería quemarlo hasta convertirlo en bashura derretida, y quemarlo otra vesh, y otra vesh, y otra vesh..."

"Vamos, necesita llegar a su casa." Suspiro Riza, guiándolo por la calle. "Y cuando este sobrio, vamos a charlar largo y tendido Coronel."

"Roy."

"¿Hmm?." Ella levantó la vista hacia él, para encontrarlo mirándola con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

"Mi nombre es Roy. Nunca me llamas por mi nombre..." murmuro, sonando como un niño de cinco años al que le negaron un helado.

¿A quien podía lastimar?. "Bien. Necesita ir a casa, Roy."

Cuando le dijo su nombre, la fuerza de su sonrisa la dejo impactada.

_**oooooooo**_

"A su cuarto, a la cama." Ordeno Riza, casi empujando a Roy a través de la puerta. "Confío que puede lograr desvestirse solo"

"Eshtoy bien." Farfulló desordenadamente, moviendo una mano en dirección a ella, pero entonces se detuvo en donde estaba, mirándola con leve preocupación. "No te vash a ir ¿verdad?."

Riza escondió una sonrisa. "No. No me voy a ir. Créame, cuando despierte, necesitara ayuda con esa resaca." Lo que le recordó...

El sonido de Roy forcejeando en su habitación, levantó el teléfono y marco a la oficina. Falman atendió.

"Falman¿Ed y Winry siguen allí?."

Ella oyó que Falman soltó una risa. "Sí. Él es demasiado pesado para que ella lo arrastre, así que esta intentando convencerlo de que salga por si mismo. Le deseo buena suerte, pienso mantenerme bien al margen."

"Solo dele este mensaje. Mañana Ed va a tener una resaca mortal, y me arriesgo a decir que esta es la primera vez que uno de ellos ha tocado alcohol. Así que cuando despierte, debería intentar hacer que tome bastante agua, lo haga comer tostada quemada y seguido de otra buena cantidad de agua."

"¿Y eso funciona de verdad?."

"Confíe en mi."

Riza colgó mientras oía la cama crujir alarmantemente. ¿Roy había ido a la cama obediente, o había caído en esta?

Ella se arriesgó a abrir la puerta un poquito, observando la habitación oscura. Roy había conseguido sacarse las botas, el pantalón y el saco, pero permanecía agradecidamente decente en su camisa y ropa interior. Ante el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, un ojo enrojecido se abrió.

"¿Riza?."

"¿Sí…?."

"¿Estarash aquí cuando despierte?" Le preguntó, sonando como un niño pequeño.

"Estaré aquí por la mañana, sí. Creo que necesitara ayuda con su resaca."

"Te amo, Riza." Murmuró Roy, antes de rodar sobre su estomago y cerrar los ojos.

Riza se quedo helada. ¿Él... la amaba? No, él estaba borracho, no debería leer mucho en eso. Pero que tal si...

_No_. Cuando Roy estuviera sobrio, entonces iba a tener una larga charla con él. No habia dicho mucho durante la caminata hasta la casa, pero lo que _habia_ dicho había sido mas que suficiente para tenerla reflexionando por la siguiente década o más.

Excepto que Riza estaba harta de reflexionar, y ya habia tenido mas que suficiente de esperar y preguntarse. Estaba determinada a que mañana, para bien o para mal, finalmente aclararían esta 'cosa' entre ellos.

No obstante, aun despues de que se acomodo en el sofá del recibidor de Roy, paso mucho tiempo antes de que se durmiera.

_**oooooooo**_

Roy se despertó e instantáneamente deseo no haberlo hecho. El profundo y martillante dolor en su cráneo, el horrible y enfermizo sabor en lo profundo de su boca... Sip, tenía una resaca.

La puerta de su dormitorio se abrió y el dolor que resonó en su cabeza ante el crujido de las bisagras aparto todo los pensamientos de quien podría estar en su apartamento. Él gruñó, e intento esconderse entre los cobertores, deseándose al olvido de la inconsciencia.

Hasta que una palma callosa se deslizo por su mejilla, y abrió los ojos hinchados.

'No otra ebria relación de una sola noche…' 

Pero entonces sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de Riza Hawkeye.

Roy estuvo totalmente despierto al instante. _'¿Riza?.¿Qué esta haciendo ella aquí?.'_

Su cerebro nebuloso y adolorido era incapaz de dar una respuesta.

"Aquí, beba esto." Ordenó Riza, sosteniendo un vaso de agua contra sus labios.

"¿Que…?." Roy todavía estaba intentando procesar el hecho de que Riza Hawkeye estaba _aquí_. En su departamento. Con él.

"Beba" Repitió Riza. "Tiene una resaca. Necesita diluir el alcohol en su sistema."

¿Pero porque estaba ella en su departamento?. Intento preguntarlo, pero su cerebro no logro traducir las palabras a su lengua. "Tu... Aquí... ¿por qué?.

Por un segundo, la expresión de Riza cambió, y ella se veía... ¿herida?. Luego desapareció, y Roy se lo atañó a una alucinación inducida por el alcohol.

"Lo traje a su casa despues de la fiesta de Navidad, y ya que iba a tener una resaca muy desagradable, pensé en quedarme a ayudar."

Roy frunció el ceño, luego se arrepintió cuando un agudo chispazo de agonía atravesó su frente. Gruñó, y Riza le puso el vaso en sus atolondrados dedos.

"Beba."

Él obedeció.

_**oooooooo**_

Despues de ser forzado a tomar varios vasos de agua y tragar dos pedazos de tostada quemada, Riza lo dejo para reacomodar el sofá (ella dijo haber dormido allí), con la instrucción de que debía seguir tomando agua.

Pero ahora que su mente estaba semi-funcionando, Roy fue capaz de acomodar los fragmentos de su memoria.

Él recordó la competencia de tragos con Edward, y tuvo la vaga impresión de tragar vaso tras vaso. Luego un débil recuerdo de Riza ofreciéndose para llevarlo a casa, y un puñado de nieve en la cara noqueándolo en algo similar a la sensatez. Y entonces.

Roy gimió mientras de a poco se filtraba su conversación con Riza. Nunca había sido muy hablador cuando estaba ebrio, entonces... ¿por qué de repente le revelo todo su anhelo, todo su amor, a la única persona que juro jamás lo sabría?. Y ahora...

Ahora Riza lo sabía. Y esto arruinaría su relación, como siempre supo que sucedería. ¿Como podría ella seguir trabajando profesionalmente con él ahora que lo sabía...?.

"¿Roy?."

Su cabeza la miro con rapidez. El dolor estaba relegado al olvido ante su asombro de que ella hubiera usado su nombre de pila.

"¿Me llamaste…'"

"Anoche me pidió que lo llamara así," Dijo Riza con calma, sentándose en la silla frente a él. "¿No lo recuerda?."

"L…lo recuerdo, pero…"

"Y respecto a algunas de sus… revelaciones… de anoche, solo tengo una pregunta."

Roy se abrazo a sí mismo.

"Me dijo que me amaba. ¿Es eso cierto?.

Por un momento, Roy considero mentir. Pero su relación profesional ya estaba arruinada, así que se imagino que ya no tenía nada que perder.

"Es cierto"

"Bien."

Al principio, de lo único que Roy se dio cuenta era que ella no habia salido corriendo de su apartamento para pedir su transferencia. Pero esto fue rápidamente derrotado por la comprensión de que ella estaba inclinada sobre la mesa en su dirección. Y aun esto fue sobrepasado por la sensación de sus labios en los de él.

Por una fracción de segundo, Roy se pregunto si todavía estaba soñando. Luego decidido que si esto fuera un sueño, su dolor de cabeza habría desaparecido cuando ella lo besó. Y mientras que este no desapareció, definitivamente paso para atrás en su lista de prioridades.

Despues de todo¿A quien le preocupaban las resacas cuando esta besando al amor de su vida?.

**Fin.**

**oooooooo**

**Fic original propiedad de Yellow Mask, traducido y publicado con su autorización.**

**oooooooo**

**Nota de Traducción:**

Editado por _**Leiram.**_

Algo que me olvide de agregar en la nota de _Ebriedad_ es que este fic, junto a su compañero EdWin, fueron los fics que hasta el momento mas me han costado traducir, no porque fueran particularmente dificiles sino porque no se imaginan lo mucho que me costo traducir los dialogos de los borrachines de Roy y Ed, que en el original estaban escritos de manera similar, pero creo que se entendian mejor.

Espero que les guste como quedo, y que esten a tono con estas festividades (aunque un poquito atrasados).

Bueno, ya saben, criticas, comentario, opiniones y demas, aqui abajo esta la manera... Sigan el GO.

_Laberitno de Cristal._


End file.
